plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Sword Bot
Robot Omega was a large robotic enemy in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. Wielding giant PSI Blades, this enemy is extremely dangerous and invulnerable to small arms fire. Found on Level 16 of the first game, Robot Omega is the final enemy encountered; its death serves as a means of wrapping up the story to Plazma Burst: FttP. This enemy is considered the only boss in the game, as it does not fit any character or vehicle models, and presents the player with an uncommon way of killing it. Robot Omega was only killed after being crushed to death underneath a very large door by the Marine. Robot Omega could have been the supreme leader of the Falkonian Army. It is unknown if is it was a pure robot, or if something was controlling it. This robot could have been responsible for the attack of the Falkonian ship on Level 6, and it was responsible for the near-fatal experience of Noir Lime. While it is not clear if Robot Omega was the actual leader of the alien race, or just a machine built by the race, one thing is for certain: The loss of Robot Omega was a huge blow to the Falkonian faction, as he/it was a very powerful entity. Although it may have been mass-produced, there is little evidence suggesting this. The Super Psi-Blades The appearance of Robot Omega was the first time PSI Blades were ever introduced. Most likely, this is where the Marine gained the technology to wield PSI-Blades, as well. These super PSI-Blades were Falkok-developed, ever-lasting, and extremely powerful melee weapons that could slice a target in half with only one gash. Robot Omega and the Falkonian Faction With Robot Omega possibly in control of the Falkonian Army, his/its death could have been an extreme loss to the Falkoks; though it is not clear whether Robot Omega was an actual leader, or just a creation of the Falkoks. With that, it is unknown whether the Falkok Empire still thrives, or is dead because of this. Especially with the Phoenix Falkok presumably gone as well, there could be no known creature to command the Falkok, unless the Falkoks were relatives with the Usurpation Forces, in which the Usurpations might have played a part in the crash on Level 6. Strategy It is quite simple, really. Once Noir Lime fails to charge at Robot Omega, he/it will come to the Marine. Lead it under the extremely large door, and, when under, close it on top of Robot Omega, open the door again, and take Noir Lime to the Falkonian Ship by pressing E and jump 1 stair at a time. Make sure everybody''' 'else except the player and Noir are dead before confronting Robot Omega. Do not approach it, as it will be easy for Robot Omega to kill the player by use of its PSI-Blades. Trivia *It would seem very unintelligient to put a machine in charge of an entire race, so it's likely that the robot is either a cyborg or just a heavy infantry unit. *It's strange that the machine does not have any firearm of any kind, as the blades are limited to melee combat only. *At the title screen of Plazma Burst 2, Noir Lime is *coming down to the planet featured, and the Usurpians are just beginning their invasion. This means that the time between Forward to the Past and Plazma Burst 2 consisted of three days to three months. (This could explain how the PSI-Blades were acquired by everybody.) *Noir Lime was keeping the SMG with him, and since he was in a Falkonian Ship, he couldn't have gotten another gun. This means the SMG is the Minigun, but in a new look. *Robot Omega makes a dramatic appearance change in the end of Plazma Burst, compared to the intro to Plazma Burst 2. It has white metal, and two vertical, standing blue eyes, instead of gray, hollow metal, and two normal red eyes. *There's a chance that the technology which made the Heavy Battlesuit has been taken from Robot Omega. Looking at the video, there is a great similarity between the two, and the description of Robot Omega in the opening trailer for Plazma Burst 2 is the same default appearance of heavy battlesuit *'Robot Omega '''has a similar appearance that has a resemblance to the Android SLC-56 except that he/it is much bigger and has more armor. *It could be a larger Grub relative, with PSI swords. Category:Plazma Burst: Foward to The Past Category:Bosses Category:Robots Category:Single Player Category:Enemies Category:Uncommon Enemies Category:Characters